Changing things for the better
by NotJustASidekick7
Summary: Naruto has lost everything dear to him and no longer has the will to live. In a last clash between the last Uchiha's he is given a choice. What will he chose?  This is Yaoi/Slash so don't read if you don't like it.  Timetravel story. On HOLD.


**AN: Ok first off I'd like to say that I've become obsessed with Time-travel stories…again and that this will be my first Time-travel story I've ever written. I'd also like to warn the readers, once again, that this is **_**Yaoi/Slash **_**and no, I will not change that. Naruto is to Uke to be changed lol.**

**Anyway, this story has the possibility of two pairing that will be decided by the reviews/readers by a review because I am to lazy to, once again, place a poll.**

**The choises are, what I think, the best Naruto couples ever.**

**Shika-Naru**

**Or**

**Kaka-Naru**

**I will keep track of the review made up pole through the chapters and will add numbers to the poll so that the readers who didn't vote will be able to tell where the poll is going.**

**Either way I hope you all enjoy this story as well.**

**P.S. The Sage training for Naruto never happened in this AU and things went bad after Jaraiya's death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the songs I use in the beginning of the chapters. This chapter its Wake me up by The Veronicas.**

xChapter OneX

**Wake me up…**

_**It feels just like I'm going crazyI guess that this is breaking upAnd now not even you can save meWill someone wake me up?(Someone wake me up)Never thought that we'd go underI guess we won't be making upAnd if this is a dream I wonder,Could someone wake me up?(Someone wake me up)**_

Naruto allowed the tears he had been holding in for years to finally flow down his cheeks. Everyone he had ever loved was now gone.

Falling to his knees beside his last precious person, Iruka of all people, he punched the ground; his face scrunched up in pain. He ignored how a small crater appeared when he did so, ignored his chakra reserves that were almost gone, and finally grieved for those lost; something he had never been able to do because of all the nonstop running.

He cried for Jaraiya, his second sensei, who had been the first to be killed by the accursed Akatsuki. His efforts of destroying the Pain's failed without even his realization. At least he had died thinking he had shortened the enemies number.

He cried for Kakashi, who had died only a few months ago from a recon mission gone wrong after sending both Naruto, Tsunade, and Iruka as well as Sai, the last Konaha ninja left, towards their base.

He cried for all of the rookie nine and their teachers, the Konahanamaru corps, the Sand siblings, Sai, Tsunade who had become his teacher when he told her he didn't want to watch any more of his precious people dying without trying to save them himself, and most recently; Iruka.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his once blue eyes, now black because one of the sound ninja's having ripping his original's out before Sai had replaced them as his own as a last farewell gift, and looked toward where he knew the last of the Akatsuki were.

He was going to die yes, he already knew his time was almost up because of how long he had held the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra, but he was taking the last of those bastards with him.

Ignoring the fact that his vision was blurring, Naruto took out a couple of chakra pill and downed them in one go. The explosive refreshing feeling as well as pain in his gut told him they had worked.

Excessive use of chakra pills was dangerous but as he no longer cared if he lived or not it didn't matter.

With a grunt he pulled himself to his feet and began into the direction he could sense the, sadly, familiar chakra of the last of the Akatsuki.

He stumbled a few paces before he began to run regularly in the direction of the Akatsuki. His eyes bleeding into red as a cloak of the Kyuubi's chakra began to cover his body, he never noticed when his hair bled the same color his eyes had or even when eyes from within a cage snapped open from the slumber they had been forced into by a seal made by Kakashi.

Due to the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto made it to the field in record time and grinned in a satisfied manner when, as he jumped into the clearing and past the Akatsuki member Zetsu, he snapped the plant-mans neck in one motion.

No more holding back, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was dead serious now.

The last two of the Akatsuki, both Uchiha's, turned to stare blankly at their adversary.

"When did you dye your hair dobe?" the left one, with duck-butt like hair who was named Sasuke said in a monotone.

A snarl came out of Naruto's mouth, he was to far into his own grief to actually hear what his once best friend/rival/brother was saying, before he ran back towards the two Uchiha a claw made out of the chakra cloak raised and ready to decapitate.

Disappointedly, the two moved before he could actually kill them. However, he didn't even notice and went back after the two, alternating from kicking, punching, and trying to claw both of their eyes out.

The two dodged in a bored manner and Sasuke, after getting a nod from his fellow Uchiha moved forward and began battling with the obviously not all their Naruto while his partner went to a corner and began making hand seals at a rapid pace.

The two once friends exchanged blows on equal terms for a bit before they jumped away from each other and Sasuke began powering up his ultimate move as Naruto did the same.

Spitting up chakra orbs as Sasuke did his hand seals, Naruto opened his fox-like maw wide and swallowed the largest one near him.

As his body began to swell up with energy, Sasuke and the other Uchiha finished their hand seals at the same time and called out their respective jutsu's.

"Lightning Style: Thousand exploding flying butterflies!"

"Sealing technique: Demon space sealing!"

The three jutsu's clashing in a beautiful yet deadly array of colors and, while the two Uchiha's were vaporized seconds after, Naruto withstood the attack and waited for it to be over.

As the colors welled down Naruto allowed the Kyuubi's cloak to recede and smiled a small sad smile before falling to his knee's as fatigue made itself once again known, never noticing his hair remained the red it had turned without his knowledge.

Falling face first into the ground, Naruto was ready to die…but the Kyuubi was not.

With a mighty roar the demon made it known to its host that it was awake and as a black hole began to spread from the place the attacks had hit, Naruto was once again covered in a cloak of his tenants chakra.

"**Your not dying on me yet, gaki." **a gravely voice told Naruto from within his mind, a voice he knew very well.

"I'm ready to join my precious people." he thought back weakly to the beast. "Just please do me one favor in my life and let me finally quit suffering."

There was a pause before he was finally answered. **"I'm sorry kit, but this is for the best." **The beast intoned.

Naruto was about to protest when the being spoke again. **"Would you like to see your loved one's again Naruto? Get a chance to start over?"**

The Kyuubi's voice was…kind. It was all confusing to Naruto, emotions were warring within his mind before he finally made his choice and grit his teeth- answering the demon with what the demon had already known would be said.

"Do it. If I can save them I'll do anything. Just let me see them again." the last part had been answered with a sob and Kyuubi couldn't help but once again feel guilty for the way the young man-childs life had gone.

"**So be it." **The being whispered- before the black hole swallowed the young demon chakra unclouded young man and he disappeared, never to be seen in that timeline again.


End file.
